Speeding Cars
by Yekaterina Vera
Summary: Sam is betrayed in a way he never expected the night Dean breaks in. Set in the episode Pilot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. But I do find a couple of them quite sexy! ^3^

* * *

><p>After the Halloween party, Sam told Jess to go on home. He had to run to the store for more milk. They had run out a few days ago, but neither he nor Jess had gotten around to getting more. At the store, he decided he might as well stock up on a few other things that they were running low on. He spent a long time in the aisle with the coffee trying to decide between three different flavors. After a while, he just decided to get them all. They were running low on toilet paper, and while he was in this aisle he might as well pick up some more… things for Jess's monthly period of time where she was ten times more scary than any monster he had faced. Sam shuddered. He decided to stop now before he bought everything he saw. There was a surprising amount of people in line at the register for this time of night and it was a while before it was his turn to pay for his things. Finally though, he left. Home was about a mile from the store, and with the groceries it took longer than usual to get there. It was times like these when he wished they could afford a car.<p>

"Jess? I'm home!" Sam called out as he walked through the door of their apartment and into the kitchen. There was no answer. That's weird. Jess wasn't planning to go anywhere else tonight. Sam started putting the groceries away. "Jess? Are you there?" Sam called again. Still no answer. Sam grabbed a knife from a drawer and started looking for Jess. Sam searched the whole apartment, but Jess wasn't there. Sam tried calling her cell phone to see where she was, but she didn't pick up. Worried now, Sam left the apartment. He took a bus over to their friend Brady's house. Sam knocked on the door (the doorbell was broken), but Brady didn't come to the door. That wasn't too odd. Sometimes Brady couldn't hear if someone was at the door. What was odd, though, was when Sam tried the doorknob out of frustration, the door opened.

Sam walked into Brady's house and closed the door behind him. Sam listened to hear if Brady was watching TV or something, but he couldn't hear normal TV sounds. He could hear something else though. There were loud moans and groans coming from upstairs. Sam blushed. Brady was either watching porn or he had someone with him. Sam was about to leave when he heard something that shocked him to the core. Brady yelled out the name of the person he was with. "Ah! Jess!" Sam swore he could hear his heart shattering. Maybe it wasn't Sam's Jess, maybe it was someone else who happened to have the same name as Sam's girlfriend. But no. Sam heard Jess's voice call out Brady's name.

Sam backed out of Brady's house. He slowly walked back to the bus stop and went to his and Jess's apartment. He wasn't even sure if it was his home anymore. He and Jess have made so many memories here. Sam didn't know if he could live here after she betrayed him like that. Her betrayal came out of the blue. Jess had shown no sign that she was cheating on him. Sam had to wonder of this was the first time. He had thought that Jess loved him. Why would she do this to him? Why would Brady do this to him? He knew Brady had known Jess longer than him, heck, Brady had introduced Sam to Jess. Brady never showed any interest in Jess that way. Why did they do this? Why now? Sam sat down on their-no, her- bed. At least it hadn't happened in their apartment. Or had it happened without Sam knowing. Sam didn't know if he could take knowing that it had happened in their apartment.

He didn't even know if he could face Jess and Brady, maybe get some answers as to why. Sam got up and started packing his things. He had to leave before Jess got back. He didn't know where he'd go, but he couldn't stay here. The image of Jess and Brady having sex on the same bed Sam and Jess slept in was too much for him. He was just getting around to packing his weapons when he heard a noise from the other room. Sam stilled with his hands on a silver knife. No, no, no, no, no! If that was Jess… Sam crept towards the noise with the knife. It wasn't Jess. She would have called out or turned the light on. She wouldn't even have bumped into something. Sam went to attack the stranger, but the stranger quickly disarmed and disabled him.

The stranger spoke, "Whoa, easy Tiger!" Wait, he knew that voice. Sam looked closer at the person, "Dean?" Dean chuckled. "You scared the crap out of me." Sam told him. "That's 'cause you're out of practice." Sam unpinned himself and pinned Dean. "Or not," Dean said, "Get off me." Sam got up and pulled Dean up. "Dean what the hell are you doing here? I mean, it's good to see you're okay, but now's not a good time." Sam said. "What, you got a lady waiting for you? Well I was looking for a beer." Dean was in a joking and teasing mood until he saw Sam's face get all sad and puppy like. "Hey, what's up with you? Somethin' happen?" Sam replied, "It's just-nothing, forget about it. Why are you here?"

"No, I will not just forget about it. Something's making you upset and I wanna know what it is. Did your boyfriend forget to buy you dinner or something?" Dean tried to be humorous, but it was the wrong thing to say. Sam exploded, [Boom! Jk! Jk! On with the story!] "No, Dean, my boyfriend did not forget to buy me dinner! I just caught my girlfriend cheating on me with my best friend! So if you're just going to make crappy jokes then you should leave!" "So you're not denying that you have a boyfriend." Dean tried weakly. Sam gave him his best bitch-face. "Okay, okay. I didn't mean it!" Dean put his hands up like he was under arrest. After a short awkward moment, with Dean having the full force of Sam's bitch-face directed at him, Dean tried to break the silence, "Do… Do you want to talk about it?" Sam snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks, Dean, I think I'll just keep it to myself." Dean looked relieved, "Well, okay then, I'll-""-There was no warning!" Sam blurted out. Dean groaned.

"Just out of the blue, Jess isn't home. I go to a so-called "friend's" house then BAM! She upstairs with Brady, trying to make their own Brady bunch! I mean, what the hell?" Sam throws his arms up. For a while, Sam just rants and Dean listens. When he finally finishes, Sam's got tears in his eyes, his nose is running, and his face is so red, he looks he's related to a lobster. To Dean, he looks like his little, chubby twelve year old brother again, instead of the sasquatch he grew into. Dean gives into the urge to pull his brother into a hug and sits down with him on the couch. For a while, they just sit there in silence, Sam awkwardly, yet somehow still comfortably curled up into Dean's side, Dean rubbing Sam's back soothingly while he calms down.

Sam sits up and wipes at his face. "Now, are you gonna be okay?" Dean asks. Sam nods and sniffles. Anyone less manly than Dean would have awed at the sight Sammy made. Instead, Dean's eyes softened. "So what do you plan on doing?" Dean asked. Yes, their father was missing, but for now, that could wait. Sam sniffs again and replies, "I was packing when you came. I can't stay here."

"Perfect! You can come with me."

"No, Dean."

"And why not?"

"You know I swore off hunting. And besides, I've got an interview on Monday. If it goes well, I've got a full ride to a law school. It's my whole future on a plate. I can't miss it."

"Dad is missing. You can skip it."

"What? Dad's missing? Why didn't you mention this earlier? Never mind. Dad is always missing. I'm sure he's fine. I can't miss something this important for another one of Dad's disappearing acts."

"C'mon, Sammy, we have to find him. We can go look for him and be back by Monday."

"But-Fine. I'll go. But we have to be back by Monday."

And with that, Dean had successfully distracted Sammy for now. It was going to be hard for Sam, but Dean knew his little brother would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm done! This was inspired by the song "Speeding Cars" by Imogen Heap, so I named it after the song. I've got a companion fic planned out, but I have yet to write it out. I don't know when that'll happen. If you want to wait for that, don't hold your breath. Have a nice daynight! :)**


End file.
